


Помеченный

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Psychological Trauma, Rating: NC17, Trust Issues, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Гриффит жаждет власти, Гатс только следует за ним.
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Помеченный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569971) by Hedonistic Opportunist. 



> для ФБ-2015.

На мгновенье Гатсу хочется сказать «нет, блядь» и «не трогай меня, ублюдок», когда омерзение — воспоминание о толстых руках, царапающих его спину, и огромном члене, разрывающем изнутри, так сильно, так больно, — накатывает на него. Он сглатывает и смотрит в голубые глаза Гриффита, холодно оглядывающие все: темноту комнаты, выражение отвращения на лице Гатса, то, как он сжимает кулаки и с каким напряжением опирается о стену — голый, совершенно беззащитный.

Полностью во власти Гриффита.

В этих глазах ни жалости, ни игривости — Гриффит смотрит на него, но как будто не видит, словно понимает, что с Гатсом…

«Нет, он знает точно».

«Как зеркало, — думает Гатс, — его глаза — всего лишь зеркало, которое отражает мое собственное испуганное лицо. Я не могу спрятаться, не могу сбежать — только уступить или попытаться ему сопротивляться».

И это тошнотворно: он дрожит и потеет, как чертова свинья, потому что напуган; Гатс вздрагивает, когда Гриффит гладит его по щеке. Рука, несмотря на то, во скольких битвах побывал Гриффит, непривычно мягкая. Даже у Каски руки не такие.

— Доверься мне, Гатс, — говорит Гриффит и, не дожидаясь ответа, погружает один палец ему в задницу — это, блядь, больно, он зажимается, это вторжение — против его гордости, против его всего.

«Против того, как я живу».

Но он не отбивается. Даже тогда, когда Гриффит добавляет еще палец, Гатс, закрывая глаза, гадает, для чего, черт возьми, все это нужно — это какой-то вид наказания или злая игра в пытки? Или Гриффиту просто скучно, и он таким образом себя занимает, потому что любит смотреть, как люди ломаются, наслаждается своей властью. Он, наверное, с самого начала знал, что слабость Гатса — страх быть побежденным, и единственное, что может заставить его сдаться, — пусть это длится всего мгновение — полная беспомощность…

«Использует мои страхи. Использует их, чтобы держать меня на поводке».

Нет, не может быть. Гатс знает, что Гриффит не такой, он никогда не использует своих друзей — он хороший человек, человек чести. Даже если он неприступен и уклоняется от ответов, Гатс верит, что Гриффит — глубоко внутри — лучше всяких ублюдков и козлов, шляющихся по миру. У него есть цель. У него есть мечта, и Гатс не сомневается: стоит воевать и убивать людей по его приказу, чтобы приблизить Гриффита к победе. Гатс будет его мечом, насчет этого — никаких вопросов.

Но Гатс все равно не понимает, почему не положит этому конец. Когда-то он пообещал себе, что никогда, никогда больше никому не подчинится, что лучше умрет, чем подставит кому-нибудь задницу. Так что он удивлен, сбит с толку.

Почему, твою мать, он не в силах пошевелиться? Почему не положит конец этому унижению?

Ему бы только отстраниться, поднять руку и двинуть кулаком прямо в фарфоровое личико Гриффита, сломать ему нос, чтобы кровь брызнула на стену. Прежде Гатсу приходилось свирепо драться; ярость, ненависть — это часть его, пульсирующая в венах. Кровь. Он просто должен пролить кровь — Гриффита.

Но, прокусив нижнюю губу, Гатс чувствует вкус собственной крови и давит готовый сорваться с языка крик. Он хочет это прекратить, но не может сбежать. Не сейчас.

Возможно, Гатс не пытается бежать, потому что это Гриффит — и, раз так, все в порядке. Да, Гатс доверяет ему — он бы, черт возьми, умер за Гриффита, если бы понадобилось. И если то, что сейчас происходит, Гриффит считает необходимым, Гатс подчинится. Он еще не дорос, чтобы задавать вопросы, еще нет.

— Расслабься, — приказывает Гриффит, снимая штаны, и резко входит в Гатса. Тот вздрагивает, чувствуя вспышку ослепляющей боли, — и понимает, что пошла кровь. Но он же воин. Это неважно. Так что Гатс не дергается и не кричит, только еще плотнее сжимает веки, молясь, чтобы Гриффит не заметил, как его трясет.

Гриффит трахается так же, как сражается — неутомимо и по-своему изящно, двигаясь туда-сюда ритмичными толчками. Он не стонет, не хрипит — дыхание его не выдает. Сложно сказать, наслаждается он этим или нет. Или просто…

«Использует меня».

«Однажды он сказал мне, что я его вещь», — вспоминает Гатс и пытается понять: то, что они сейчас делают, — может, Гриффит затеял это только затем, чтобы Гатсу было тяжелее сбежать? Может, он метит Гатса, так что даже если в один прекрасный день тот сбежит, то всегда будет помнить, что когда-то был собственностью Гриффита.

Его и только его.

Гатс закрывает глаза: когда тебя трахают — это не приятнее, чем получить рану на поле боя. Больно. Так сильно, что хочется кричать, когда Гриффит начинает толкаться сильнее, словно разрывая его надвое. Но потом, на некой невидимой границе, боль смешивается с удовольствием и опаляет тело Гатса, как крепкая выпивка, и по какой-то глупой причине он начинает задыхаться. Ему внезапно хочется большего, ему это нужно, и Гатс неосознанно толкается бедрами в ответ. И это, наверное, отвратительно, это должно заставлять его чувствовать жуткий стыд, но Гатсу все равно, потому что единственное, чего он сейчас хочет, это…

«…быстрее, глубже…»

Кажется, это то, чего ждал Гриффит. Его движения становятся еще более безжалостными, сейчас он по-настоящему вколачивается в Гатса, распаленный чем-то, что не выразить словами. Это не похоть — Гриффит уж точно выше нее. Это не может быть любовь (любовь — для девок, идиотов и простаков). И, хочется верить Гатсу, даже не жажда власти.

Ничего из этого — и все вместе. Власть, вожделение и любовь соединились: смертельная смесь, такая же беспощадная, как и возбуждающая.

Хотя Гриффит его не касается, Гатс не сдерживается — кончая, он хрипит почти не по-человечески.

Но он и так все равно что животное: одинокий волк, ведомый вперед исключительно желанием выжить.

Гриффит ничего не говорит, выплеснувшись в Гатса; он отстраняется и приводит себя в порядок. Но Гатс все еще тяжело дышит — и дрожит. Его разум в смятении, сердце бьется в унисон со смущенными, молниеносно проносящимся в голове мыслям.

«Почему, почему, почему?»

Сейчас Гатс этого не понимает, но, даже перестань он верить в Гриффита, все равно навсегда останется помеченным.

Гатс всегда будет принадлежать ему.


End file.
